To Be Human, Project MegaMan
by Scotty Boi
Summary: No mere human could be the container of the kyubi, no, but an acient sxperiment could, pairings decidedankoxnarutoxhana, may add more if demand his high. please R
1. Prolauge

Authors Notes 1:) yup, i trying a naruoto fanfiction, big thanks goes to my beta SaiyanWarrior200, check out his story **revenge of the fox, its one of my faves, i havent decided on a pairing, votes go between anko, kin, tayuya, harem, saku, hana, hanabi, make it good. **

**Disclaimer. i dont own naruto or megaman, they are owned buy theire prospective owners. so yea, dont sue this poor white guy.  
**

* * *

-1The Yondiame looked carefully at the horrendous lab, experiments so gruesome it made even him, a seasoned shinobi pale. He felt the need to rush for he could feel the demons chakra growing ever closer to the village,. The lab had papers and machinery scatter throughout the entire layout, weird machines, ones that he had never seen before, they looked ancient but powerful. He finally stopped at a large cylinder in the middle of the room, at the top of it the words arched in a door like manner, "Project MegaMan Type Zero", he grinned, he had found what he was looking for,

He looked for the paperwork to see how to open the tube like chamber,

_We have worked long and hard to find a way to open the chamber but nothing seems to give it enough power, we have tried most everything, but without a sufficient power source. Nothing short of the power of two kage level power sources could ever be enough. _

_We had searched the ruins that we had found to see if there was a power source, b ut we could not find anything, just traps and machinery the likes of wi ch had never been seen, we have done our best to unlock its secrets for our master, he grows impatient every day, but we can only do what we can…._

At once the ninja grinned as he formulated a plan.

* * *

Project MegaMan.

* * *

The Kyubi no Kitsune laughed maniacally as the giant toad hopped around with a human and what looked like a metal scroll upon his back, he would not loose this day for his power was limitless, he laughed, happy of the challenge, it would be a great hunt, he felt his tails thrashing through he earth, tearing it asunder, 

His body shredding the dense forested area, oh he would surely enjoy tearing this pitiful village apart, he stared at the toad, watching intently as the toad just sat there smoking its large pipe. The orange markings reminding him of the kabuki theater he had feasted upon earlier that week. It made him salivate, he felt the chakra source upon the toad coming from the human, it was slightly impressive, for a human, then he felt something that made him uncomfortable, like a void, something absorbing his chakra.

* * *

Project MegaMan

* * *

The Fire Shadow knew he had to work quickly, he had just hoped the shinigami would know what to do, he quickly did hand seals, pouring as much chakra as he could into them., he waited expectantly, the wind blowing his wild blond hair, tussling it, 

In front of him stood the fox, and behind him he felt the cold existence of death,. He felt the hand tear through his soul and through his stomach, he saw the arm reach to the kyuubi and grabbing its soul, tearing it from its body. it was then he was no longer on Gamabunta.

He was in a field, out laying the great hokage monument,. He stared intently upon the butterflies floating around. It was then his eyes caught a glimpse of something he would never forget, the great god of death himself, shinigami, at shanghais right was the kyuubi, on his left was the ancient looking container. The difference was there was a voice coming from the inside, like that of the crying of a babe. The death gods wicked smile, his leering eyes, all pointed at the ninja who had summoned him.

"**_So, this is the man with the knowledge to summon a god eh?" _** he said as if asking none in particular. His voice hollow and empty, tactless and unsavory, like he had no care in the world. The child's wailing had gotten louder, the wailing was growing and growing, steam had poured out of the cylinder,

The baby had unruly blond hair, fierce blue eyes, he looked completely human.

"_**Be not fooled by his appearance mortal, he is not of your kind, though he is but a concept of ancient times" **_the lord of death said. The babe had stopped wailing, The mortal watched amazed as the boy grew before his eyes **_"behold the form of the future, the form that if you decide upon this path, will give new life too the hollow of the chamber."_**

He was amazed, the hair was long and spiked, outrageously long, like that of his sensei. He looked powerful ridiculously so, he fierce eyes and determination, he could see this boy, this warrior, as his own kind.

"_**Your choice is simple, die and let the kyuubi die with you, or do as you had planned and let this creature have life, but be warned, this boy will change the world of all shinobi, no longer will lost technologies cease to work, no the will all respond to this boy, and be warned, not only will this boy live, but so will the kyuubi, for he shall be sealed inside of it, sure the boy will use it as its own power source, but you must run the risk of kyuubi getting free and taking revenge upon all konoha.."**_

His eyes widened in shock, the boy stared at him intently, giving no words, the kyuubi snarled but stay beside the death lord. And so the ninja did something he hadn't done in a very long time, he sat down, rubbed the back of his head, smiling, and let the world decide what it was going to do without him. He made his decision, sometime during his decision making he had closed his eyes, when he had come too, the babe was in his arms screaming and wailing. The seal on his stomach glowing a red before seeping into his skin, he saw the old man come for him,

"This is your hero, my son, Uzumaki Naruto."


	2. Chapter 1 Zero Armor

hey guys chapter 1 zero armor is here at last, now when u get to a certian part olease dont misunderstand, naruto is not going to be gary stu. by power level as high as a kage think of chakra cpacity with regular naruto, as high as his chakra is, he still not as strong as a kage, think of all that power, no control. thanks again to saiyanwarior200 for beta my story, and dont forget to check out his story revenge of the fox. if u have never played megaman zero and want to see what he looks like hehere is the link to a pic http://nextgen. read and review guys, voteing stand at 1 for anko, 1 for other so far.

* * *

-1The laziest jounin in konoha sat perched upon the side of a building, looking at the blond boy, the boy who could use no chakra, it was odd, nobody could explain it, the byakugun couldn't even penetrate the boys skin, he was an enigma wrapped around a mystery inside of present that said do not open till Christmas. The boy was a kenjutu expert. It had been found out on one of the many assassination attempts against him when he pick up a fallen assassins sword and used it to defend his life, he may not be able to use genjustu or ninjustu, but kenjustu came with ease for this boy.

Kakashi watched intently at the young boy, watching him swing the sword at an invisible opponent, fluidly slashing and slicing through thousands of would be enemies. The leaves swirled around him his hair was outrageously long,, his eyes piercing and serene, he was a friend to few people in the village. Very few would even sell him items, his current sword was a kendo stick he had made himself from a black oak staff.

"_Sensei, when did you have a child?" _ he could not help but think, he was there when the 4th defeated the Kyuubi, he saw the seal upon his stomach and knew full well the 4th would never seal the beast into someone who could not handle it,. The Sandaime had given Naruto his choice of apartments and a monthly allowance after the first assassin attempt at the orphanage, why people could have faith in the fourth but praise him as the greatest kage to ever live was a mystery to him.

After the nation of konoha had found out about him being the son of the fourth it was all cheers, but soon after that the 3rd told them of the Kyuubi being sealed into the boy, the riots were horrendous. Soon after the riots had died down the 3rd made a law stating that no one shall ever mention the Kyuubi by penalty of death.

When he came out of his thoughts, the boy was gone. No swirling of leaves, no flashing of yellow, just gone, the jonin laughed, he knew Naruto was late for the academy, again. He sighed and quickly went too the cutting leaf, it was time to get him a weapon to equal the odds or not being able to use chakra.

* * *

Project MegaMan

* * *

This is the third time this week that Naruto came in late, his trademark smirk clearly on his face, his kendo stick sheathed behind his back in travelers fashion, his deep blue eyes closed as he scratches the back of his head,

"NARUTO YOUR LATE AGAIN! YOU HAVE DETENTION!," the blonde looked shocked at Iruka, like the idea of detention seemed so totally upsurd and completely unacceptable, he then darted his eyes to the door, then to Iruka, then to the door again, all of a sudden with a burst of speed (no not speed dash) he fled the room, leaving a room of bewildered ninja to be and stupefied sensei, behind.

"Sorry Iruka Sensei, but I can't afford detention today, or anko-san will most likely threaten to castrate me again" Iruka paled as he mention the tokebetsu jonin. Last time he saw her he was mentally and physically molested. He shuddered at the thought, getting a slight nosebleed.

Naruto had been raised by one of his closest friends, miratashi anko. Her's and Naruto's relationship were off set at least. No one could really understand how it came to be, one day they were at a dango stand arguing which was better, ramen or said item of the stand, anko then proceeded to pummel the boy senseless until he agreed with her. It happened everyday know.

He slapped his face and turned to his class. He had work to do before he could punish Naruto.

* * *

Project MegaMan

* * *

Naruto was running as fast as he could, he didn't do that much, just painted the hokage monument with graffiti. The chunin had followed him around a corner and lost sight of him.

Naruto was snickering as he pulled down the camouflage of the fence, as if mysteriously appearing at of nowhere Iruka had grabbed his shoulder and yelled "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING NARUTO!! DEFACING THE HOKAGE MONUMENT LIKE THAT, ARE YOU NUTS?"

"Heh Heh, your just jealous you didn't think of it huh Iruka sensei? Just face it, I'm going to be greater then them all." he said with the utmost confidence, like it was just a matter of time,

"And how do you plan on being hokage if you don't pass tomorrow's exams?"

He looked down as if his feet were the most interesting thing in the world at that very moment, shame flowed evenly from the blond haired would be hokage.

"Come on Naruto, I'll help you clean up this mess." Iruka said to the proud prankster with the big fox grin.

* * *

Project MegaMan

* * *

With the promise of ramen after they completed their cleaning task Naruto had finished at almost inhuman speeds. Just as he was consuming the said ramen in inhumane speeds, Iruka paled slightly as the bowls started piling up high, he was worried about the boy passing the genin he truly cared for the boy, he paid for 8 more bowls and watched as Naruto was eating, he lifted his own empty bowl, well empty besides the broth, and slowly sipped the warm liquid down his gullet when he heard Naruto mumble something.

"What was that Naruto?" he asked pensively, he had never heard said boy talk so quietly in his life before, he was a bit worried.

"Can I try on you forehead protector?"

Iruka felt his face leave an imprint on the ground. "Naruto this is for konoha ninja only!!!" he yelled spitting half the broth that was in his mouth out.

"I know Iruka sensei, but I'm going to become the strongest ninja ever!" he proclaimed loudly, hitting the table and violently shaking his noodles out of his bowl, his scream of utter horror was heard all the way to rice country.

"Don't worry Naruto, I have faith that you will become a genin easily." Iruka told him, feeling a heavy weight dropping onto his shoulders. The boy's smile helped lifted some of the weight, he was proud of the boy. In a way, the boy reminded him much of himself.

* * *

Project MegaMan

* * *

As Naruto was walking home to his apartment, he was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder, when he turned around he was relieved to see it was his other teacher, Mizuki.

"Ahhh, Naruto there you are, it seems that the Hokage has given you a special genin exam for you to pass. Due to your condition" he said condition with such venom it made Naruto blink, he quickly shrugged it off as Mizuki led him into the woods.

Project MegaMan (AN: I'm skipping to when Iruka tricks Mizuki and nearly gets killed when he disguises as Naruto)

"GET away from him!!" the blond boy yelled punching the chunin hard, sending him flying back into a tree, breaking it, Mizuki got up shakily "if you touch Iruka sensei, I will kill you!" He said without a thought, energy glowing around his body.

"Well then demon, lets see what you got." The chunin angrily replied as he upholstered his fuma shuriken from his back, he stared at the blond dropping said weapon to the ground with a loud thud. Naruto's body was covered with crimson energy, so blindingly bright you couldn't see his body.

'_That's not chakra, what the hell is this kid? that energy, so powerful! What's he doing it's growing! It's unbelievable, it easily matches the kage in power!! (no he's not going to be gary stu,) _ Soon as he thought this the anger dissipated and dropped, Naruto's body was slightly hovering above the ground. His hair was blowing wilding at his back, his jumpsuit had been completely obliterated from the burst of energy, but no he wasn't nude, he was covered in some sort of strange armor, the body suit itself was black, the shin feet arm and chest were red, the helmet had a jewel or something on it, Naruto stared angrily at the chunin as he dropped to the ground.

"Stay away from me demon!" Mizuki said shakily, stepping away from the demon of konoha a flash appeared an in his hands were too tonfa, they weren't ordinary tonfa, The staff part of the tonfa were blades, glass blades…

He put them up in an X shape, the blades extending way past his hands, he looked at Mizuki, all of a sudden he saw several Naruto's and a red blur head towards him, (yes speed dash ppl)

* * *

Project MegaMan

* * *

When Iruka came too he saw a bloody but breathing mass of Mizuki, he saw a grinning armored Naruto staring intently at him, smiling brightly. He felt so much pride illuminating from the boy and he couldn't help but feel proud of the boy himself,

"Naruto close your eyes," he tried to get the forehead protector around his head but failed miserable due to his helmet, so he did the next best thing and tied it to his arm, "Welcome to the world of ninja Naruto, I hope your ready for it."


	3. Chappie 2 A new apartment

A?N hey guys its me, im really very poroud of this chapter, very proud inbdeed, and thanks to those who write reviews that say more thne update no ect ect, i dedicate this chapter too you, the pairing has been partialy decided, im not telling who just yet,

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto or megaman, they are owned by there own prospective companies, dont sue me,

As a side note, thanks again to Sayianwarrior200, check out his story of revenge of the fox, its very good,

* * *

-1To be strong. What did this new strength mean to Naruto. This unbelievable power. This feeling of total awareness. Everything seemed so much clearer to him. He understood concepts just by looking at them, like that of a combustion engine, which was something he never thought of. How electricity power his apartment. How things worked in general.

He understood things well beyond what he did, strategies, (I have to give him the abilities of a reploid guys, he still doesn't understand them so he can exactly control himself yet) concepts of justu, he still could not perform justu. But he felt this armor and his new tonfa more then made up for it. His tonfa were beyond anything he could ever understand (he thinks they are tonfa, but think of megaman zero 3, you should be able to guess the weapon I'm talking about, if not, then stick with the idea of tonfa) it was odd, the handles were easily held in the strong grip of his glove, but the tonfa moved in ways that should be impossible.

The green glass of the blade, it was shining as he stared at them, when he wasn't using them it was like they were absorbed into his gloves, which seemed understandable, he had seen many ninja seal things into scrolls so he figured that's what it was, he tried not to let his thoughts dwindle on irreverent concepts. Tomorrow after academy he had an appointment to see the Hokage. Iruka had also bought him a clock to cover himself being as he hadn't figured out how to take off his armor, Iruka and him has tried everything, even cutting it, no luck, the armor was nigh impenetrable.

He felt purpose, knowledge, he felt like everything in his apartment wasn't enough, he also felt himself being pulled. It was a harsh tug at his senses, so he let instinct take over. His body, the coming and goings of thoughts put into movement, it was moving so gracefully, outside of Konoha, faster and further, he wasn't tired, he wasn't exhausted. He felt so very sure that this was the way to go.

It lead him, this feeling, outside of the village to a cave, it was odd. No one was around. But it had a cold hollow feeling. Like that of someone watching him. His body lead him inside of the cave, the darkness caressing his skin like a warm blanket. Further and further his body went, his eyes adjusting almost inhumanely to the pitch black corridor. His tonfa were instinctively out as the cave seemed to have a small light coming from the ceiling, what was a cave had slowly turned into a hallway. All around the hall were metal things, it was the only thing he could comprehend, there mechanics were far beyond anything, absolutely anything, like that of his tonfa. Some were wearing what looked like a helmet, with a green cross. It only reached up to his knees and looked to be a head, feet, and helmet.

Others looked more human, blue, their right hands were missing, in its place were what looked like the barrel of a small canon. Three camera sat atop their head. One with a red lens' the other two seemed normal enough. The thing that troubled him the most was they seemed to have the type of armor he wore, only there's were less elaborate, and blue.

He kept going further till he met with giant door. On it were the words the letters "CMD." his thought were on the dusty stale air, no one had been in here in a very long time. The walls had scorch marks from what looked like a battle. What type of weapons left these kinds of marks were too complicated to be bothered with thoughts, though as he looked on he could see his mind scan each of the said marks, numbers pouring in his head, he shook his head and turned his focus back onto the door.

Too the left of the door was a green orb, shielding on above it, under it was a number pad,. He reached his hand towards it, it was calling to him, as his hand reached it his world turned into a shade of green, information , it was flooding his mind, he held in a gasp as he heard a woman's voice.

"_**Project zero, I am sorry I could not be the one to give u this message personally son. But it was the best I could do. You are in a world where reploids are gone, where most technologies have faded. The maverick virus destroyed most of our society after the original Zero died in the battle of Dr.Wiel. I took it hardest as he and I had recently become lovers. It was hard, for a human and reploid. Even a genetically altered human. I wanted so badly for him to come back, I waited so long. I slowly began to lost hope so I started the next step in the megaman line, project zero. It is forbidden to make reploids anymore due to their susceptibility to the maverick virus created by the original Zero's creator, Dr. Wily. **_

_**So I decided a new path was too be taken, the bioroid, that's was my greatest acheivement, but due to power sources being scarce, we could only go so far, we created it. We created you. Though we didn't have the power sources need to activate you. It was enough for me. Another zero. Another hero. To protect all. If you ever come here, by the time you gain the original armor we had found in the wreckage, your programming will start. You will start to slowly adapt and learn. I am sorry zero. That I couldn't wait for you, for our baby. But. I'm so very tired. " **_

With that the message ended and the door opened, the room was filled with computers, a baloney above. And circular pedestal on the in front of him. He knew this was the command center of their operations, the transporter. The research and development room, where ships and elves would be developed and grown, the calling was getting closer. The research and development room, there, in a glass showcase. Covered in dust. He dusted the mantle above it and read the words "Z Buster" as he read it the glass cracked, then shattered, inside was an old mettle object, it had a grip with some sort of cylinder on the top, it had a mechanism over the cylinder the seemed to move, and what he could only guess was a trigger. It jumped into his hand, jump into his hand. Well jump isn't exactly the right word, it came, it fit perfectly, the grip, his fingers.

All of a sudden he felt energy gathering around him, charging the pressure was huge, his body barely containing it. He could feel it, growing more and more brilliant. It had a life of its own, and would surely consume him if he didn't find a release for it, he screamed, loudly. His armor letting off steam. He tightened his grip on the object in his hand. He put his left hang on his shoulder to prepare himself for the recoil he knew was going to come, he quickly ran to the door, he had to find a safe place, he started dashing repeatedly, those short burst of lightening quick speed just enough to keep pushing him forward. He made it outside of the cave and without realizing it aimed his hand into the sky. The blue ball of energy was like that of a small sun, the heat enveloping his body for a second before it shot off into the clear blue sky.

"Z buster huh? " He said out loud, he loosened his grip and he felt it being "sealed" into his glove. He had to get some rest. He did of course. Have to go to the academy tomorrow brag to all those ninja wannabes, well until they passed the exam they were wannabees., that he was a konoha nin. And that he was stronger then ever. Even if he was still a dobe, being last doesn't mean that he's the weakest. He smiled, Who needs chakra to be a hero? The first zero didn't. he didn't either.

* * *

Project MegaMan.

* * *

The Hokage had one hell of a night, the old man had received reports of a star shooting back up into a sky, he had no reports of chakra fluctuations so he didn't know if it was some new justu or what, it was causing him to loose what little hair he had left, and if that wasn't bad enough, Iruka had reported that Naruto had some sort of armor that couldn't be taken off. He was deeply worried about the boy but couldn't meet with him till tomorrow after the exams. And then it didn't help when he had reports of Naruto going outside of the village.

"_What are you up to Naruto?" _ He was distraught at the stack of paper piling up just due to this shooting star incident. He stared at it in teary eyes as it seemed to just get taller and taller. He stared at it in hopes that the pile would burst into flames, h could see it now, the ash lieing in the corner of the little yellow in box. But alas, it twas not to be. The pile sat there, growing. Tears fell down his eyes as he watched the pile of hell grow more and more.

* * *

Project MegaMan.

* * *

The class was empty except for a long figure sitting in the room, he was wrapped in a dense brown tater cloak, cover all identifiable feature, the first to the class was Uchiha Sasuke. As he entered the class he saw the figured and frowned, someone had beat him into the class, and he couldn't tell who it was, which only drove his anger further, he took his seat without saying a word. Pride would not allow his anger to show. As the class slowly filled to the brink. The class teach appeared with a puff of smoke.

"OK class, things will happen a little differently this year, we will be taking just test in the back room individually, then shuriken tests, then kunai, then last but not least is taijustu. Taijustus will be held as a small tournament, you will not be graded by your placing in the tournament but by the judges who will be watching the fight. NARUTO THE HOKAGE TOLD ME TO TELL YOU TO TAKE THESE TESTS," yelled Iruka unceremoniously. And so it begins. The test to be ninja of Konoha. To change their lives. Has begun….


	4. Good News

ok guys, im back into comision, and the story must go on, ive figured outwhat im goingtodo with project, not sure yet with shadow, i need a beta for projhect as i have not hear from sayain for awhile, i need a sample of ur work, and someonethat is good with gramtical errors and spelling, pm me with a sample of ur work please. do ur best, next chapter will be out hopefully about three days after i have a new beta reader!!!!!


End file.
